Episode 0303
*David demonstrates finger painting by dipping his fingers in paint and drawing a "b". *Cartoon: Jack and the "B" Stalk. *Speech Balloon: "B" - Bug *Maria watches some kids do more finger painting. *Cartoon: Jazz #7 *Cartoon: Jazz #7 (Spanish version) *Oscar the Grouch shows Maria and Tom the kind of art critic he is. After looking at the kids' finger paintings, he ends up admiring the colorful rag which the children use to wipe off their hands. *Cartoon: "B" for bicycle, bear, bump, branch and bees. *Film: George the Farmer demonstrates "short" and "tall". *Maria poses patiently as Oscar holds up his thumb, sights in and paints carefully. The result of his work is a drawing of his paw and thumb. * Ernie, Bert and Big Bird demonstrate tall, taller and tallest. *Tom accidentally steps in Big Bird’s birdseed and asks Big Bird whether he is angry. To explain what angry means, he demonstrates. Big Bird thinks he has made Tom angry and apologizes. *"B is for Bubble" *Michael Landon and the Bonanza cast add two horses and one horse to make three horses. *Tom holds a large styrofoam "b" and shows that it's a very handy letter -- he holds it by the "handle" and swings it like a pirate sword; he holds the "handle" like an overhead bus or subway strap. *Film: Twenty penguins are counted as they slide into a pool of water. *David sorts by quantity as he sings the Classification Song. *Sesame Street Animal Films: Prairie dog *Maria explains that the prairie dog from the film and the cactus she holds live in a very dry place, the desert. She discusses with some kids the ways we dress because of our weather. *Maria demonstrates that B is for bake; Tom demonstrates that B is for bath; David demonstrates that B is for best. *The Miss Muffet Play: Little Miss Muffet rehearses for a play about her nursery rhyme. At the "Along came a spider" clue, Muffet's co-star enters wearing a number of different animal costumes, including a rabbit and a duck. Miss Muffet becomes increasingly annoyed -- and when he shows up as a fish, she grabs the parts of his fish costume off of him, and puts his spider outfit on. Naturally, once she sees the spider costume on him, Miss Muffet is frightened, and a crazy chase ensues. * Ernie wants to borrow Herbert Birdsfoot's vacuum cleaner, but he worries about how Herbert will respond. *Cast of Bonanza recites the alphabet *Cartoon: B is for Bongo Beat, Bandit and Bottles of wine. *Harvey Kneeslapper asks a man, "Do you know where I wanna be?" The man says he doesn't know. Harvey says, "I wanna B -- right here!" and slaps a letter B on the man's sweater. Harvey runs off, laughing. *Cartoon: Tall/Short Ducks -- Two birds compete about who is taller. *Cartoon: M – Milk *Little Bird plays an imagination game, closing his eyes and imagining he hears sounds. At the end of the game, he imagines that he hears a scary monster -- and when he opens his eyes, Herry Monster is there, growling at him. *Cartoon: Never stand under a tall bird. *Cartoon: A man invites an M to dinner. The M is very appreciative, and makes "Mmmmmm" sounds. It eats all of the food at the table, and winds up eating the screen! *Grover sings "What Do I Do When I'm Alone?" *Song: Joe Raposo sings "Peanut Butter." *On a boring day, Ernie suggests some ideas to Bert, but then Bert has an exciting idea of his own. He shows off his bottlecap collection to Ernie, who remembers that he found a Figgy Fizz bottle cap -- the very one that Bert needed to complete his collection. *Oscar gets a note. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0303